


tactile

by sora_san89



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Dororo Says Aniki A Lot, Dororo Uses Female Pronouns In This Fic, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have feelings, POV Third Person Limited, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, as i usually do, its questionable, kind of introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_san89/pseuds/sora_san89
Summary: Like gently caressing with wet fingertips,Someday, I want to touch you[ or: me getting emotional and writing my feelings for dororo and hyakki's sibling dynamics at 1am ]





	tactile

**Author's Note:**

> yells im so tired and i think im already sick  
> i watched ep 13 and i finally heard the tv-size versions of the new op and ed themes and i am just !!!1!!!!!!11!!! so fcking happy about everything aaaaaaaaaa i want to watch the next episode asap but i dont really want dororo to end aaaaaagh
> 
> this feels more like a list of headcanons and stuff idk i just really want to write about dororo and hyakki aniki aaaaa orz
> 
> still not confident about writing and keeping characters in-character so let me know if im doing something wrong !!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading as much as i had fun writing //////

Aniki doesn't have his hands back yet, but he likes to touch a lot. He skims his hands on the surface of water before he splashes it onto his face. He is careful when he eats, handling whatever is given to him with a certain delicacy. He touches anything he finds remotely interesting, like tiny animals and insects, and flowers that he would pick and carry with him to smell. He would take out the small pouch on his neck and let it rest on his palms, eyes lingering on the golden-yellow seeds of rice left behind with promises of hope.

He also liked to touch her face most of the time.

His hollow fingers would trace her features, mapping her cheeks with soft, curious touches. His wooden hands feel a little odd on her skin, and sometimes Dororo wonders, how can Aniki feel the world with hands that cannot feel? He presses and prods, sometimes accidentally poking her eyes, and Dororo would wince and yell out loud. But Aniki doesn't stop with the touching. He memorizes the path that makes out her nose, his thumbs sweeping against her eyelashes down to the roundness of her cheeks, his fingers traveling to the outer shell of her ears. Aniki is always careful with his touches.

Sometimes Aniki would swoop in so suddenly, so close that their foreheads would touch, his palms firmly placed on both sides of her head. Dororo feels her face heat up, mostly because she isn't used to being so, so close, but she leaves him be. It's a little embarrassing being stared at like he's boring through her head with his glass eyes. Like he's seeing something beyond what Dororo's plain eyes would ever see. It's also a little bit nice, because Aniki does it when he feels that Dororo is feeling upset. Maybe it's his own way of cheering her up, like a silent reassurance that things will be okay.  _You have me here, just like how I have you with me._

Sometimes Aniki would let him carry her on his back. Her shorter arms encircle his neck, and Aniki holds onto her feet so that she won't fall off. Aniki's back is strong and warm. Dororo likes it there. But she doesn't want to be too much of a burden to Aniki, so she asks for it only when it's necessary, like crossing through a rapid stream or walking on narrow bridges, or when the soles of her bare feet are injured from walking too much. Aniki is much too kind.

On nights where they are especially tired, Dororo doesn't notice when she dozes off on Aniki's shoulder. Aniki would place her on her back and let her head rest on his lap, his hands gently smoothing away Dororo's hair from her face. Or when sometimes they would huddle close together on a particularly frosty evening in the outdoors. Dororo clings tight on one of Aniki's arms, and Aniki would try to shield her from the biting cold with his tattered cloak. Sometimes her mother's dying face visits her in her dreams, and Dororo would weep in her sleep. Aniki notices her distress, and he would soothe her with his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, his hands quietly stroking her shaking back. She would remember her mother's warm hugs instead, and the sadness would dissolve into a comforting embrace.

But Aniki isn't the only one who does all the touching too. Dororo understands that even if Aniki is learning how to speak, his first language has always been touch. And similar to how Aniki is learning how to speak like her, Dororo is learning how to talk like him too. She always make sure to hold onto his hands whenever they walk. Dororo grabs his wrists and pulls him to whatever place they were headed. She would pat him on the shoulders and tell him to rest up. She would scoop up his arms and hold onto them whenever he fights, and Aniki would trust Dororo to place them back properly afterwards. She embraces him a lot, make sure he understands that he isn't alone, she's here and he doesn't have to hurt himself by hurting everything else. Dororo doesn't want him to become a demon so she holds him really tight. Aniki might snap from anger because of the cruelty in the world, but she understands that he's also just as scared as her too. Then when he finally calms down, she would hold onto his wrist and smile, and they would continue walking forward until they reach their next destination.

Aniki's always trying really hard, and Dororo's right behind whatever Aniki would do. Aniki's world has been reduced to such a tiny one, all because his father thought sacrificing him to the demons was the only way to save his land. It was saddening to think about. Aniki doesn't deserve any of what has happened to him.

But well, at least Aniki has her now, right? Dororo won't let anything happen to her Aniki. She'll always stay by his side no matter what happens because really, who else would take care of Aniki otherwise?

**Author's Note:**

> pls protect their smiles 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))


End file.
